


The Happy Family

by darlingdestiny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdestiny/pseuds/darlingdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha are happily in love and they've decided it's time to expand their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Family

“Are you sure about this?” Clint asked once more.

“For the umpteenth time, yes. We’ve discussed this extensively, Clint. This is what you and I want. You do want this, right?” She peered into his eyes questioningly.

“Of course I do. You know that.” She smiled softly.

“Good. Then let’s go.” She kissed him softly, linked their arms together, and led him into the building.

* * *

 “Welcome to Saint Catherine's Orphanage! I’m Alexa Dumbly, and I’m going to be your adoption counselor. Do you have an appointment?” Ms. Dumbly was a short and plump woman. Her graying hair was tight bun. Her smile was warm and inviting.

       “Yes,” Clint answered, “We’re the Barton’s.” Clint grasped Nat’s hand tightly. She squeezed his hand in response.

       “Of course! Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Barton. Now, let’s get started, shall we?” They both nodded. “Now, did you have any specifics in mind? Age? Sex?”

       “Healthy,” they said in unison. Ms. Dumbly smiled warmly at the duo. She had high hopes for the two of them.

       “Perfect. Follow me this way, we’ll stop in the playroom first. In here are all the children who are ages 3 and up, it’s currently free time. If you don’t find a child you connect with in here, we can also head to the nursery where the younger children are currently being supervised.” She lead Natasha and Clint to a room with thirty some odd children of various ages playing. Some children were playing games in groups, some were sitting by themselves. The couple stood in the doorway for a few minutes, just looking out at all of the children surrounding them. Suddenly, there was a tug on Natasha’s skirt. She looked down to see a little girl with olive skin, big, brown, doe eyes, and her curly hair was dedicated braided into pigtails.. She knelt down to her.

       “Hello there,” she smiled gently.

       “Hi, I’m Amber! I’m four years old. What’s your name?”

       “It’s nice to meet you, Amber. I’m Natasha and this is Clint.” Clint kneeled down next to Natasha.

       “Do you like drawing?” Natasha laughed happily.

       “Yes, but I’m not very good at it.”

       “That’s okay! I can teach you, come with me!” She grabbed Clint’s and Natasha’s hands and led them to a table in the corner. “All’s ya’ gotta do, is not think ‘bout it too much, ‘kay?” They both nodded. Amber grabbed one of her drawings. “When I drawed this, I wanted to draw a doggy. So I thought of the cutest doggie ever and I drew it! Everyone I know thinks about their drawings too much. They forget to have fun.”

       “Is that so?” Clint asked, smiling.

       “Yes! That is so.” For a few minutes, Clint, Natasha, and Amber bonded over drawing. Amber went through all the drawings she had on the table and explained in great detail what it meant.

       “Amber,” Clint said when she took a breath, “Who’s that little boy over there?” He asked, pointing to the small boy sitting in the corner of the room, who was seemingly immersed in the book in his lap.

       “Oh, that’s Daniel. He don’t say much, though.” Amber explained, continuing to go through her collection of drawings.

       “Why’s that?” Clint asked.

       “Ms. Dumbly, you see, she sayed that he don’t hear too good. He gots these things in his ears, but I don’t know what they are.”

       “I’ll be right back,” Clint whispered in Natasha’s ear. She nodded softly, and continued to talk to Amber.

Clint walked over Daniel slowly. He knew that the boy could feel the vibrations of his footsteps, so he made them deliberate in order to not surprise him. After a few steps, Daniel looked up from his book. In return, Clint looked at the spot beside him questionably, silently asking permission to sit next him. Hesitantly, he nodded. Clint smiled and took a seat next to Daniel.

       Daniel had short brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses perched on his tiny nose. Clint saw the hearing aids in the boy’s ear, and felt a tug in his chest.

        _“Hello, my name is Clint. What is your name?”_ Clint signed. Daniel’s eyes widened.

        _“You can sign?”_ Clint nodded, smiling sadly. He knew how lonely it could be to speak a language that no one else seemed to know. He pulled out his own hearing aid and showed it to Daniel. He heard the little boy gasp and looked at him in wonder.

       _“My name is Daniel.”_

_“How are you old you, Daniel?”_

_“Five years old.”_

_“Wow! What are you reading there?”_

_“Corduroy.”_

       “ _That one has always been a favorite of mine.”_ Daniel smiled brightly and Clint felt something tug on his heart. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Natasha looking down at him, smiling. “ _Daniel, this is Natasha._ ” She kneeled down to greet the little boy.

_“Hello, Daniel. It’s very nice to meet you.” She signed, smiling softly._

_“Are you deaf too?” His eyes widened, she chuckled._

_“No, sweetie. I learned so I could talk to Clint.”_ Daniel looked at her in awe. For a few minutes, Clint, Natasha, and Daniel continued to sign to each other. Daniel explained the plot of the book he was reading in great detail, while Natasha and Clint looked on intently. When Daniel was done, Clint spoke.

       “ _Daniel,_ ” Clint signed, “ _Natasha and I are going to have a talk, but we’ll be right back, okay?_ ” Daniel nodded and went back to reading his book.

       Clint and Natasha stood up and went into the hallway.

       “Well?” Clint asked, rubbing Natasha’s arms soothingly.

       “I think I fell in love today.” Clint looked at her expectantly. Natasha smiled. “With both of them.”

       “B-Both?” Clint whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion. She nodded happily. Clint surprised Nat when he wrapped his arms around his waist, and spun her around in the air. When he put her down, he pulled her into a tight hug, followed by a passionate, yet chaste, kiss. When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against her’s. “We’re going to be parents?” He whispered.

       “We’re going to be parents,” she confirmed. They both laughed gleefully, wiping the tears from their eyes

* * *

The duo found Ms. Dumbly and told her their choice. She shed a few tears when they informed her. She was always a bit worried about Daniel; time and time again, she’s watched families be put off because he had hearing aids.

       Clint and Natasha walked back into the playroom. Natasha went to Amber, and Clint went to Daniel.

       “Amber,” Natasha said, taking a seat next to Amber at the drawing table.

       “Yes?”

       “I want to talk about something with you, and I want you to think about it real hard, okay?” Amber nodded.

       “Clint and I were talking, and we decided that we want you and Daniel to apart of our family. Would you like that?” There was a beat of silence before Amber threw herself at Natasha.

       “You really mean it? You’ll be my mommy and Clint will be my daddy?”

“If you’ll let us,” Natasha responded softly. Amber cried joyfully, wrapping her arms around Natasha’s neck tightly. Instantly, Natasha wrapped her arms around Amber tightly. Both of their eyes were shiny with tears.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Clint sat next to Daniel.

       “ _Daniel,_ ” Clint signed, _“I want to ask you something.”_ Daniel nodded. Clint smiled. _“How would you like to come home with me and Natasha? We would love for you to apart of our family. Amber as well.”_ Daniel started to cry. For a moment, Clint was worried, but all worry melted away when Daniel latched on to him and started to nod vigorously. Clint hugged him back just as tightly, choking back a sob.       

* * *

After Clint and Natasha filled out all the necessary paperwork, they took Daniel and Amber home to the Avengers Tower. There they met the rest of their new family. They had an Uncle Steve (who loved drawing just like Amber, much to her delight), an Uncle Tony (a few days after they arrived, Tony surprised Daniel with hearing aids that matched Clint’s―and if Tony shed a tear (or two) when Daniel hugged him tightly, no one mentioned that); they also had an Uncle Bruce (who know sign language too, much to Daniel’s glee!), their Aunt Jane and Uncle Thor (who also loved drawing, her, Steve, and Thor drew regularly together. Steve even started to give her drawing lessons), and Aunt Pepper. There was also Uncle Sam, Uncle Phil, and Uncle Nick. They didn’t see them as much as the others, but were always joyed when they made an appearance. (There was also Uncle Jarvis, but both Daniel and Amber were still a bit confused about where Uncle Jarvis was. But they loved him nonetheless). 

Both Amber and Daniel quickly fell in love with their family (especially their new mommy and daddy); they both finally found a place where they felt as though belonged, and were unconditionally loved.


End file.
